Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to accessing data on storage devices, and more specifically to synchronizing state information across nodes in a storage system.
Description of the Related Art
Various storage protocols have been developed to facilitate accessing data on storage devices. These protocols may define physical connections between computers and storages devices, bus bandwidth speeds, command sets for accessing storage devices, addressing schemes, etc. Some protocols may also implement security features and checksum capabilities to detect errors in written and read data. Examples of various storage protocols may include small computer system interface (SCSI) protocols, SCSI remote direct memory access (RDMA) protocols, Fibre Channel, etc.
Some of the protocols, such as the ones just mentioned, may be employed to implement a storage system distributed across a network such as a network-attached storage (NAS) or a storage area network (SAN). These storage systems may include multiple servers, each with multiple storage devices. In order to coordinate servicing storage requests, servers may share configuration information for maintaining operation of the storage system.